Gossip Girl Gone Murder
by Seamstress4theband
Summary: The whole gang comes together in Paris when William Van Der Woodsen is murdered. Blair and Chuck reunite during their own investigation of the murder case and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking News

Serena Van Der Woodsen's phone rang three times before she picked it up. A line of coke called to her from a bedside table, but she paused her morning intake when she saw the call was restricted.

"Hello, this is Serena."

"Ms. Van Der Woodsen, this is Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital in Paris. We are very sorry to report to you that your father William Van Der Woodsen passed away an hour ago. We were treating him from multiple stabbings."

Serena couldn't breathe. She sat in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Miss Van Der Woodsen? Are you there?" said the nurse.

"Yeah. Have you contacted Lily Humphrey?"

"No, you were the only one listed as an emergency contact."

"Okay, I will be there as soon as possible, probably within twenty-four hours, to collect the body."

She couldn't believe what she had just said, but realized that this was not the time for her emotions to get in the way.

"Thank you Miss Van Der Woodsen. Our hospital offers our grievances. There is one more thing to discuss. The Paris police are investigating your father's death – they believe it to be a murder. They will contact you soon."

Serena didn't know quite what to say but muttered a quiet 'thank you' in return before ending the call. She hadn't talked to her father for three months, since she had moved back to Los Angeles and headed down a path to destruction that terminated all communication with family and New York friends.

She called the number she least wanted to type into her phone.

"Mom?"

"Serena! I haven't talked to you in three months –

"Mom, this isn't the time. I just got a call from Pitié-Salpêtrière in Paris. William was found dead, and the police believe he was murdered."

Serena heard the sharp intake of Lily's breathing over the static of the call.

"I'm flying to Paris as soon as I can. Will you meet me there?" said Serena.

"Of course. But this does not mean you are going to get away with your recent behavior."

Serena cut off the call and went online to book a flight.

Lily Van Der Woodsen sat down on a couch in her Upper East Side apartment. She held her head in her hands, feeling close to hyperventilation. She heard the door to the apartment open.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked her husband Rufus Humphrey.

"No. I just got off the phone with Serena."

Rufus looked dumbfounded.

"I thought the PI you hired couldn't find her."

"No, she called me by her own will. She needs me to go to Paris because…" She had trouble finishing her sentence. Rufus waited patiently with a worried expression. "Because William has died... You know there have been many times I wished him dead."

"You can't blame yourself for any of this, Lily."

"I know."

Rufus walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Merlot and an opener.

"We are going to need this."

"I would love to have a glass but I have to get ready to go to Paris and meet Serena."

"Did she say anything about where she's gone to for the last three months?"

"Not yet," said Lily, "but I think I will find out soon."

Unbeknowst to Lily and Rufus, Chuck Bass was just around the corner of the Van Der Woodsen living room, after having visited Eric.

He immediately took out his phone and texted Nate and Dan.

"Word on Serena. Appears dear William died in Paris. Lily flying today to meer her," read the text.

Chuck tightened his tie, took a good long look of himself in the mirror with approval, and headed out of the apartment the back way. He took out his phone again.

"Hello, I am going to need all the information possible on the passing of a William Van Der Woodsen."

Dan Humphrey was finishing the draft of a chapter for his new novel _Outsider_ when he received Chuck's text. He almost dropped the laptop he was holding. He texted Chuck back immediately.

"Where is Serena?"

He got the answer back quickly.

"No idea. She will be in Paris soon tho."

For once, Dan seriously missed the existence of Gossip Girl, whose website had been shut down by the government after the Archibald security scandal. It had occurred relatively soon after Serena had left town mysteriously. Dan often worried that Serena had died in some horrible accident. This was the first he had heard of her.

When she left, he had suddenly realized he was still in love with her. When Blair broke up with him, his feelings for Serena hit him like a freight train running 100 miles per hour. But it had been too late, she was gone. Nate informed him of everything that had gone down with Serena, and while he understand why Nate had acted in that way, he knew that Serena must have gone off the deep end.

Nate was indisposed at the time Chuck's text was sent. Lola was stretched out across his lap, still dressed in her tiny black nightie. She kissed his neck seductively and he grabbed her, kissing her back with passion.

"You want to check your phone?" she asked. She licked him playfully on the lips.

"No thanks." Nate picked her up and wrapped her around his body. Lola caressed his arms muscles.

"I think you should go shirtless more often," said Lola. She picked up his phone and read the message aloud, growing more serious with each word.

"Oh my god," said Nate when it ended.

Chuck arrived at Blair's apartment while Dorota was placing a breakfast tray for Blair on the living room table.

"Mister Chuck! Blair is still sleeping!"

"I hope you don't mind if I wait then."

At that moment, Blair came traipsing down the stairway in a flowing chartreuse nightgown.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?"

Chuck gave Dorota a look and she shuffled away into the kitchen area.

"Something rather serious has happened. By the way, may I tell you how ravishing you look in that outfit."

"No you may not."

In a more serious strain, Chuck paused, knowing that what he was going to say would hurt Blair.

"Serena got in touch with Lily. Seems that William got himself killed in Paris."

"What?" Blair's face drained of color.

"Yeah, Serena's headed to Paris now. I'm thinking of accompanying Lily to meet her there. I'll send back news…unless you'd like to go with me."

Blair looked stunned for a moment before she recovered with characterisitic coolness.

"It's obvious Serena doesn't need my help or friendship. And I'd rather not have to be around you for more than a couple minutes. Which means your time allowed in my presence has ended. You should leave."


	2. Chapter 2: Serena's Realization

After she booked the flight to Paris, which would leave from LAX in four hours, Serena rushed to get ready. She rummaged through drawers, grabbing random shirts, dresses, pants, hardly aware of what she was doing.

She still felt furious about her father's attitude three months ago. He acted like Lola was more important than her even though he had just found out he was Lola's father. But now, with his death, her fury was slipping away and she was beginning to feel ashamed of not only her approach to her father, but also the last three months she spent acting wild with no responsibilities.

At that moment, a tall muscled guy with a sort of punk-rock look entered the room.

"Where you goin' gorgeous?" he asked.

Serena shook her head, not wanting to talk. She cleared the drugs from her bedside table and gave them to him.

"I won't be needing these anymore," she said.

"What's going on babe?"

"Look, I don't want to have to explain. This has been fun and all but it's about time for me to return to reality," said Serena.

He walked straight up to her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her feverishly. She didn't kiss back.

"Wow, I guess you are leaving me behind. I'm not surprised, just thought it wouldn't come so soon."

"I'm sorry," Serena mumbled.

"Whatever," he said, and left the apartment.


End file.
